1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention pertains to an electrophoretic technique for separating hemoglobin variants and to an electrophoretic gel for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrophoretic techniques for separating hemoglobin variants and electrophoretic gels for use therein are well known to those skilled in the art (1-4). In general, electrophoretic gels employed for separating hemoglobin variants are of the type comprising an agar and a buffer having a pH of from about 6 to about 6.5, the buffer being selected from a group consisting of citrate and ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA).
Unfortunately, citrate and EDTA possess several disadvantages. For example, citrate and EDTA exhibit pH drift over time. Therefore, neither citrate nor EDTA can be used in the form of stock solutions capable of storage at room temperature but must either be made fresh or be refrigerated.
Accordingly, it would be very desirable to have a buffer for use in an electrophoretic technique for the separation of hemoglobin variants wherein one or more of the above mentioned problems are either alleviated or removed.